What Makes You Beautiful
by wisconsinbigcheese
Summary: Mike Schmidt/OC pairing story. This is a love/Mystery story involving also characters from several creepypastas like Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack, which are secretly connected to the incidents of the FNAF games. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon
1. Chapter 1

Before the nightmare-night 1 part 1

Good night everybody, before say anything else I would like to declare than in this story Mike Schmidt is my boyfriend, and we love each other deeply: we meet six months ago, and we fall in love instantly, at first sight I was impressed of his super impressive physique, he was very tall, muscular and dark skinned due his Afro-American ascendance (Yes, Mike is actually black in my headcanon, please no racist comments about this, ok? I hope they made him black in the movie and make him to be played by a hot actor like Denzel Wahsigton or Michael Ealy-I also hope there is a scene where is being showed in the shower or at least naked in one scene hehe-)

Mike was the hottest man I ever met, he was easily sexier than all the other so called nice guys with pasty skin and that were only polite with me because they secretly wanted to have sex with me because Im very beautiful –Gosh, I hate people like that, they disgust me, and you are a "nice guy" who expects to have sex from a woman for being polite and sensitive, then I despise you too, because only shallow people do that, shame on you-but no, Mike was different, he was sensitive and cool and also incredibly hot, it also impressed me he had heterochromia like me, his left eye was like a shining emerald and the other one looked like a blue zephyr …super hot, HOT I tell you.

So then we start dating and we went to movies and we have some dinner together in very fancy restaurants, and he laways was there for me and he always listened my problems, so we decided to have sex before getting married in order to see if we were actually made for each other, at first I told him to wait to have sex but then I realized I wanted to have sex too and I told him to have sex.

"Its ok,Tammy (That's my name, Tameka Bon'Quisha, but my friends and close boyfriends could call me Tammy at preference, but if some guy I don't know call me like that I WONT TOLERATE IT, and I will punch in the face of the guy who calls me that way without being my friend) Lets have sex if that if you want , I respect your choices.

"ok, go ahead" I replied in a very sexy, saucy manner and we went to our apartment to have sex…


	2. Chapter 2

Warning. This chapter contains some explicit content so if you don't like that you better don't read, but say I didn't put the proper content warning

The night we decided to have sex, Mike took me to a funny disco place where we dance for some hours along with my friends Alejandro Miguel Albaladejo Palazon and Shaniqua LeTanya. My friend alejandro was gay and he showed us his new lover called Francisco who was very hot and muscular and sexy but he was already taken and also I had a boyfriend (Mike) but I still told alejandro he was very lucky to have a very hot boyfriend and he replied: "I know im lucky but you have a sexy boyfriend too, if he was gay I will have sex with him immediately"

"Actually I'm bisexual" mike replied and I used to have sex with men before meeting Tammy. Most of the men I had sex were hot and sexy but most of them only wanted me for my body and because I was "exotic" for them. Fortunately now I found someone who genuinely loves me" he replied and then he kissed me in the cheek (But he ask for permission first, real men never kiss women against their permission)

In the disco we did some sexy dance, we drank some beers and we even did some drugs provided by Alejandro, who gave us a very powerful aphrodisiac drug he brought from Spain, and when we took it, we started to feel a bit horny, but then a horrible fat, fedor wearing neckbears started to say lewd things to me like "Hey hot mama I wanna suckyour tits" so Mike punched the guy in the face and then in the stomach and forced him to apologize but the neckbears replied "suck my dick, moron!" but Mike punched him again until he apologized.

That made me feel very excited and then Mike throw away the neckbeard and that was the moment when I told him I was ready to have sex with him (See the end of the previous chapter) we went to his department to have sex and then Aleajdnro told us that in case we needed something to get hornier, there was a website with several videos of him and Francisco having sex and also a Tumblr page where Francisco put his nude selfies and nude pics where he masturbated and have sex with other men, and Mike said ok, and I told him maybe, because in reality Im not that much into web porn.

Mike was having his boner already thanks to the aphrodisiac drug, so we had to hurry to arrive to his apartment and there we undressed quickly, so I revealed my sexy silk underwear that left my nipples visibles and Mike had a even bigger boner which almost rips his underwear (He had the biggest c*ck I had ever seen, I think Mike´s co*k was about the same size of an arm) and he undressed quickly and when we were naked we start fucking almost immediately: First in the bed, then in the floor, then in the bed again, then in the kitchen and then we masturbated each other in a manner we never experienced before. Then I was tired so I went to sleep, but Mike still had his boner so he masturbated to the naked selfies of Francisco and the porn videos of him having sex with Alejandro Miguel.


	3. Chapter 3

While Mike was masturbating to the naked selfies of Francisco, I was sleeping and had a very mysterious dream where I was wearing a sexy dress I used to wear in prom, then I was in high school and I heard somebody asking for help in the middle of darkness: I was scared, because in high school I was often discriminated for my skin color even when I always have been a very beautiful woman, but then I saw some corpulent bullies kicking some fragile looking kid with very long black hair, which was dark as the wings of a raven and had sad violet eyes. I gasped as I recognized the bullied kid almost instantly, he was Jeff, my first boyfriend, who was a cute kid I always loved, but he disappeared mysteriously after a series of gruesome incidents which ended with almost all his family dead or missing and people started to spread weird rumors of him in the web, saying that he was a serial killer, so the gossipers called my poor ex-boyfriend "Jeff the Killer" despite there was no actual evidence of his involvement with the strange crimes that have been taking place in the city where I live during the recent months…

Anyway, the bullies were bullying him very badly, so I told them. "Stop hurting him!"

The bullies laughed at me, because they were evil and also racist, one of them even opened his shirt to show me his Nazi tattoo he had on his chest, but then the gym teacher called Mr. Mbele who was black like me (he also was very hot and muscular, he was my very first crush, I even had pictures of him naked and I kept them even today) and then he called out those racists pricks who ran away scared, and one of them peed his pants in fear.

So thanks to Mr. Mbele I was able to save Jeff, and we became friends, and then we became a couple. He was my frist friend in my school and we loved each other dearly but then I realized that dream was actually a flashback, and I was remembering many things that happened during my teen years and that I wanted to forget because it were very hurtful for me.


	4. Chapter 4

The wonderful night where I had sex with my boyfriend Mike by the first time took a strange turn when I started to remember my first boyfriend Jeff, who despite not being hot like Mike, was very sensitive and had a pretty looking face: He looked like a teen girl (Basically like some bishie anime characters) thanks to his long, dark hair with dyes purple streaks and skull earrings. He even wore some makeup sometimes and like to crossdress, but I find that cool, because he wasn´t like the other angry looking dudes from my school, who were infected by some toxic masculinity ideology that made all of them to act very sexist and despicably racists….

Jeff was Asian, so he had to suffer because of his mixed heritage, and he was glad to have a friend like me, and he always told me that I was his best friend and one day he even asked me to take care of his little brother Liu if anything bad happened to him.

I promised him to protect Liu, but a few weeks later Liu was taken away by the police because some said he had beaten some disgusting bullies, I tried to defend him, but the evil racist policemen didn't want to listen me and took away Liu. I felt terribly sad, but Jeff was horribly depressed and closed himself in his room for several days (Kinda like Bella in the second Twilight movie when Edward dumps him and there is a cool montage scene of her depression Jeff was depressed in the same way. I felt bad for him)

I tried to help Jeff and give him all the support I could during those days, but did not answer any of my calls and when I tried to visit him his mom told me he was not in home.

The only thing I could do for him is to stop the neonazi bullies that were bullying him the other day when they tried to send Jeff a dirty porn drawing they made of Liu being raped in jail by some racist caricature, it was so disgusting I felt terribly offended but I took the drawing from the mailbox of Jeff house and I also told Mr M. about the bullies.

Mr M. got angry and told the neonazi bullies they were racist scum and expelled them from school, I was happy they disappeared from my life for a while (Unfortunately I had to meet them again some years later, but that's another story) and also Jeff did not notice the good thing I did for him because he was still closed in his room, crying.

It was a very dramatic time for me and Jeff, and I remembered the happy times we used to spent together, and I also remembered his beautiful pale face and big long black hair as the wings of a raven.

"Oh Jeff, why you don't want to be my friend anymore" I often told myself during those days, and then vacation time started and one of my daddies told me we were going to spend the summer in the house of one of my relatives who lived in the beach and was very rich and famous and also appeared in some music videos done by Beyonce and Kanye West.

I was sad and I didn't really wanna go, but I told my dad's "okay, I will go too" but before leaving I wanted to say goodbye to my friend Jeff. As usual his mom told me he was not in home, but I could hear the sad song he used to listen (And the same song he called his "theme song", which was called Sweet Dreams the Marilyn Manson cover) and also I saw him from the window, he looked very sad and paler than ever. I waved at him, but he just stared at me silently.

The next day my family and I went to visit our relative in the beach, and in that place I met my second love.


	5. Chapter 5

I went with my family to the beach; here we were supposed to spend the summer in the house of our rich relative called Tyronne.

Uncle Tyronne was gay and by the time we made our visit, he was already dating with 2 different men, who were very hot and hansome: One was Diego Alonso, a sexy latino model and Craig, a sexy hunk bodybuilder and they both were in love with my uncle Tyronne, and often fought for being his favorite one, but my uncle told them he couldn't chose any of them because he loved them equally so they went to live together with him, and even when Diego Alonso and Craig didn't like each other they were able to coexist in order to continue having sex with my uncle Tyronne, because he was truly a handsome man, very hot and muscular who look incredibly young despite being 38.

When we arrived at the house, a sexy party was taking place, and inside the house of my uncle there were a lot of naked men, and beautiful lesbian/bi women who were pretty and lovely people but my dads were a bit horrified because they were very conservative yet loving people despite that flaw, so when my uncle Tyronne welcomed us accompanied by his two lovers, my dad lied to me telling me they were just his friends (Even then I knew that was not true, and also I saw them having a threesome several nights during our vacation )

My other dad said the place was kinda inappropriate for me, since I was a young innocent girl, so my uncle Tyronne said there was a place on his mansion where kids could play videogames and watch some cartoons until the sexy party was over.

My dads argued with each other during an entire hour in order to decide what to do, and during that time I went to see the other kids, which were in the third floor, having some kind of slumber party and they were watching cartoons from the web and telling scary stories to each other, like Slenderman or Eyeless Jack.

I became friend of a handsome kid called Fernando Augusto which was the younger brother of Diego Alonso, and also became friend of another boy called Luck, and he had a sister called Fio Lee, which knew several horror stories and wrote an interesting theory about the secret origin of Eyeless Jack , telling me he was actually a soldier who lost his eyes in France during the Second World War and he lost his friends before becoming a vengeful ghost: It was a very sad and scary story, and most of the kids at the party considered that was the best of all the stories we told each other that night.

I annotated in my diary some of the stories in order to get some ideas to write my book (I always wanted to be a writer) and from that day I developed an intense interest in the mysterious Eyeless Jack.

When my two dads stopped discussing the sexy party was over, so they feel very stupid, but my uncle said the party was almost done when we arrived.

We decided to stay in the mansion because it was too late and also because we were too tired.

That night I felt happy for making new friends, but also feel bad for my friend Jeff, who probably was still depressed because of his brother Liu.


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: Before starting, I want to know why NOBODY has left a review yet on my story?! Review please-NOT SPAM or stupid insults, because they will be deleted immediately ok?)**

One month after our arrival to the house of my uncle Tyronne I had a very lucid dream, where I was able to came across the walls, as a ghost, and that's how I was able to saw my uncle having an orgy with his two lovers Diego Alonso and Craig.

Seeing this made me blush, but then I realized I could spy all the handsome boys and guys from the neighborhood, and that's how I start spying in other houses, watching how many handsome dudes were showering or changing their clothes.

I visited the house of Fernando Augusto, and I saw him while he was showering and changing his clothes…It was something very nice to see and made me feel very happy.

Then I visited the house of another boy, called Ari, who was a bit chubby but he was mean to me during the party where we told scary stories about Eyeless Jack. Still, I was very sexy seeing him while he was showering and then changing his clothes, but before going to sleep he turned on his computer and started watching a disgusting porn video on some xxx website where two girls where fisted by some guy.

This angered me because I hate any kind of reinforcement of the patriarchy, so I tried to smack the bare bottom of Ari, but he couldn't feel it.

Once Ari stopeed masturbating, I left his house, ready to continue my visits, and then I had the idea to visit Jeff in my lucid dream.

I was a very long travel, but in my ghost form I was able to fly very fast, and that's how I arrived back to the city and I went to the house of Jeff…But the house was now empty! Jeff was gone!

But there was a strange shadowy figure in that place…It was a long, creepy man with brown hair and young palid face which would have been handsome if it wasn't because of his lack of eyes….IT WAS EYELESS JACK!

I felt very scared, and I suddenly woke up wondering if what I lived was real or only a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: To The troll who spammed my fanfic, go back to reddit, shitlord, you joke about misogyny and sexism, you are probably are a woman hater who guy who always had an easy life and never know the oppression women and people from other races had to suffer. I don't care about my comment about "sexy men", when a guy makes his male power fantasy stories where all women are stereotypical blowdolls with no curves or hair on her legs, nobody says nothing, but when a woman tries to do a similar thing, all the internet is ready to scream "mary Sue" or complaint how unrealistic the story, that´s unfair I wont tolerate, woman had the right to write whatever they want, I wont let any man to tell me what to write, men are nobody to control women and men don't own me.**

Now, back to the story:

My summer continued without surpirses, during the summer I had to chance to knew many sexy guys of my age (Some even older yet hot ;)) some even fell in love and tried to kiss me, but I didn't let them to do that. Men have no right to kiss any women without their consent, not even if they are girlfriend or wives, IMO. Those pseudoromantic "surprise" kisses without consent just reinforce the most negative aspects of our patriarchal culture in which women are seen as objects to satisfy the dirty pleasures of men, instead of seeing us as their equal, but most men still not realize how HARMFUL and EVIL sexism from everyday life is, KISSING WITHOUT CONSENT IS NEVER OK AND IT WILL NEVER WILL BE,)

Anyway, I knew a lot of hot sexy guys in the beach, some were bi, and all of them were hot, but I was still worried because of Jeff, constantly thinking in his beautiful feminine features, Jeff wasn't hot in the same way of Mike or Denzel Washigton, but he was hot anyway despite being very skinny and feminine, he reminded me of Harry Styles (Back then I WAS VERY INTO Harry Styles, I even wrote a fanfic on Wattpad where he became my boyfriend)

That dream I had the other night when I visited his house just find it completely abandoned had me very worried and I was fearing the worse at our return…So when summer was over, we said goodbye to my uncle Tyler and his two lovers and returned to our hometown. Once there, I decided to go to Jeff house to see if everything was ok, but much to my dismay the house was empty and abandoned, and also filled with those yellow thing police put on houses when a crime had been committed.

" _OH my_ …" I screamed with horror, and then I saw a newspaper on the gorund which had a horrible new written on it:

"A YOUNG MAN WHO KILLED HIS PARENTS STILL MISSING"

I recognized the young man of the picture…It was Jeff, I still recognized his beautiful long black hair, his feminine beautiful features his wide blue eyes and his face who looked like Harry Styles.

And then I cried, because back then I knew I will never see him again.

That's what the moment when I woke up. Mike was sleeping now and I wondered why I had such kind of flashback dream. Something important was bout to happen.


End file.
